


Sunrise

by Blossominng



Series: Balthus OneShots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossominng/pseuds/Blossominng
Summary: They have morning sex. That's it, that's the story.Balthus × F!Byleth OneShot.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Balthus OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 6/7/20, fixed a few spelling mistakes and such. Hope you'll like it.

It is not a warm morning. The sunlight rays pass right through the exposed window, hitting directly on Balthus' eyelids. He wakes up after a few minutes, growling while covering his eyes from the light with a hand. This beautiful sunrise seems to be incredibly annoying at the moment.

He blows some of his long hairs off his sight, gets used to his surroundings slowly. It doesn't take him long to realize he's in the Archbishop's room, completely naked and suffering from a slight headache.

Byleth peacefully sleeps by his side, and Balthus stupidly lifts the blanket over her body when noticing her exposed chest. A few empty bottles laying on the bedside help him remember what had happened the night before. He smiles when looking back at his soulmate, who finally and calmly opens those big green eyes he loves to observe. A small smile appears on her lips, but it's immediately shut down, probably by that annoying sting they both feel on their heads after a night like that.

"Good morning, Balthus."

"Morning."

A long sigh escapes his lips, and both stay quiet for a while, finding some comfort on hearing each other's calm respiration. The sun rays become kind of irksome, and Byleth already is wondering if she'll have some spare time to go buy curtains.

Byleth stretches her arms and fingers, now sitting on the bed. Her nipples get stiff with the room's cold air, and of course Balthus can't help but stare.

"...Do you wanna continue where we left it?" He asks with that characteristic grin. She smiles at first, then pouts.

"It's your fault that I'm sore."

"C'mon..., pal– Wife," Balthus smiles at his own silly correction, "You know I take good care of you."

Byleth looks back at him over her shoulder, the very action of moving her shoulders reminding her how good he actually was. Nothing hurts at all. She's just tired... And has a hangover. "I didn't say no," She leans closer, wanting to kiss his jawline. "But slow down this time."

Balthus wants to say she would enjoy it either way, but doesn't wish to kill the mood either. He quietly rests his forehead on hers. "I can do that."

After a few kisses, they law down again above the sheets. Balthus moves closer to simply brush his chest against her back, and sighs onto the mess of her hair.

Her right hand blindly reaches back for his length, pumps it slowly, touches from shaft to head. He rocks his hips onto her grip, a bit annoyed with the slow pace.

"Don't be so impatient," Byleth smiles, teases the tip of his cock over her entrance. "I'll make you feel good."

"I know that." Balthus breathes sharply. He takes one of her legs to lift it, caressing the skin of her thigh. 

While she rests her head on his left arm, Balthus hugs her with the other, and pushes into her slow and deep. She's tight and slick around him, softly moaning at the intrusion. His right hand touches over her breasts, fingers pressed on that smooth skin.

She squeezes his length with each of his thrusts, making her whole body shiver. Balthus exhales deeply over her head, unable to close his mouth and try to hide his pleasure. The hand playing with her nipples goes down to rub her clit, only with the pads of two fingers. Balthus hopes that will make her impatient as well, but her response is to grind against his touch, and tilt her head towards his for a kiss.

Byleth separates from it quite suddenly, rocking her hips back and moving them in small circles. Balthus reacts with a low groan, pressing the small bundle of nerves between his fingers, squeezing another moan out of her mouth.

Then he decides that maybe it's been enough of that, and pulls out to settle between her now spread legs, nice and open for him. Byleth looks down, a bit startled, but expectantly waiting.

Balthus takes some seconds to run his hands up and down her thighs, then going straight to the point, licking her open labia. He feels Byleth's hand softly grab his hair, tries not to push him too much as the other fists the blanket.

He moves his tongue all over the lips and ends sucking on her clit, his fingers teasing just under his mouth. Balthus inserts one of them, receiving soft strokes on his hair.

She's relaxed, laying on their bed totally open mouthed. Once he curls the finger inside, and Byleth weakly shakes underneath him, Balthus can already tell she's getting close to the edge.

He adds a second finger, deepening them, licking the sensitive spots with his tongue. Byleth orgasms quickly, shuddering under his touch, cries his name like a wail. And to him, that sight is the most beautiful thing in all of Fodlan.

Balthus lays down by her side again, stares as she gets over the afterglow. Byleth pouts at him afterwards anyway, even as he leans closer for a chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you off." She musters, low-key looking like she's going to fall asleep in his arms.

Balthus puffs out a laugh, and motions for her to rest on his chest. "It's 'aight."

"It's not alright," She says sleepily, feeling his hand caressing her hair. He's satisfied enough, just like this.

"Tonight, then, m'lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
